LEGO Games Wiki:CVU
The LEGO Games Wiki Counter-vandalism Unit (CVU) is a group of editors dedicated to keeping LEGO Games Wiki a clean and safe site for everyone. These editors not only improve the content of the wiki, but work to remove vandalism and spam. Members of the counter-vandalism unit have many tools that aid in fighting vandalism, such as VDA. Users who are involved in counter-vandalism may also be assigned rollback rights to help them undo vandalism faster. Anyone can be involved with LEGO Games Wiki's counter-vandalism unit, but please put your name in the list at the bottom of the page. Patrollers and undoing vandalism Most members of the counter-vandalism unit are considered patrollers, or people who look through the and looking for spam and vandalism. This is the easiest way to find vandalism, and an easy way to check edit to see if they are is to click the diff button beside each edit. A way to find possible vandalism it to look at the byte count, which is located to the right of the diff. If it is a positive number, then there was content added. If it is negative, then content was removed. Before undoing an edit, always check the history and make sure that you get all of the edits undone. If the user or IP has edited more than once, then compare the current revision with the last good one, and click undo. Warning vandals and reporting to administrators Once the vandalism is undone, all vandals should be warned in accordance to the blocking policy. For more info on warning, please read that article. If a vandal has already been warned and continues to vandalize, contact an active administrator. VDA VDA is a JavaScript application that allows users to revert vandalism and perform other menial vandal-fighting tasks much faster, and works like Twinkle on Wikipedia. It has many packages called libraries that perform different functions. One such package is called VDA Revert. VDA Revert is very easy to use. On history pages, you can either click the Rollback button to perform the MediaWiki action of the same name or press Revert on any revision to revert back to that revision. When comparing revisions, you may press a button that says "Revert back to old revision" to revert to the revision shown on the left panel. Once you've selected the revision, VDA Revert prompts you for the reason why you reverted the edit(s): is it vandalism, good faith, or something else? Users who want to use this counter-vandalism tool need to go into their personal common JS file (User: /common.js) and input the following code: importScriptPage("MediaWiki:VDA.js", "vda"); $(function () { VDA.load("RV"); }); Any abuse of the code will result in the protection of your personal code file, and you will be blocked from editing depending on the severity of the abuse. Other libraries include administrator/VSTF notification, vandal warning systems, RecentChanges viewers, and more. For more information, see VDA Wiki. Rollback Rollback is a user right that allows a user to undo all of the recent edits by one user on one page. Rollback is assigned to users that are good at reverting vandalism, and can be trusted with a tool that undoes it faster. A user may request rollback rights in the requests for rollback page. Rollback should be used for undoing blatant vandalism only, and undo should be used for the rest. Many people have a strange notion that rollback should also be given as a sort of "award" for general good work around a wiki. This is not so, as rollback is a tool to fight vandalism, and nothing more. Counter-vandalism network To aid in finding and removing vandalism, a counter-vandalism IRC channel has been set up. All edits that could be vandalism are displayed on it, and have a link to the difference between the revisions. The channel is located on the freenode network at #cvn-wikia-lego-wikis(Access the IRC). See Project:IRC for more information. Members of the CVU Below is a full list of all CVU members. Feel free to put your name onto it! *Bobo590 *Secretam *Legoace342 *Kristof1124